


Natural Progression

by beren



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill likes to watch his brother with girls, but this time he realises why and it changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural Progression

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta.

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[category: slash](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/category:+slash), [fandom: tokio hotel](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/fandom:+tokio+hotel), [ficfest: mmom](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/ficfest:+mmom), [fictype: oneshot](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/fictype:+oneshot), [fictype: short fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/fictype:+short+fic), [pairing: th - bill/tom](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/pairing:+th+-+bill/tom), [rating: r to nc17](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/rating:+r+to+nc17)  
  
---|---  
  
In some ways Bill and Tom were very different, but even when they were different they often complimented each other. As Bill checked the connection to the laptop he wondered if this particular symbiotic relationship might have developed simply because they were so close. Tom had definitely discovered hormones before Bill and Bill had spent a good half a year just watching Tom chase girls properly and wondering what all the fuss was about. When his hormones had finally kicked in, a pattern had already developed between them which had become more defined as they had grown up. Now Tom was an exhibitionist and Bill was a voyeur.

It wasn't as if they couldn't have fun without indulging these particular kinks, but Bill knew that both of them would never quite escape the ingrained behaviour. With Bill being so picky about girlfriends in the first place he wasn't likely to be getting any soon anyway. It suited them both to keep on the way they were and Bill turned on the laptop as he finished setting everything up.

Tom had gone looking for a girl and he had just completed the setup that they always used when both of them needed some relief. They didn't always do it, but more often than not they did and had done since they had found they had the technology to do it. On the sideboard in Tom's hotel room there was a small digital video camera that Bill had carefully concealed under one of Tom's caps. There was a wire running from the camera, down the back of the furniture, along against the wall and under the adjoining door of their rooms. The other end of the cable was in the laptop and Bill could see a large part of the other room, including the big double bed.

He had already changed for bed and was wearing only a pair of boxers and one of Tom oversized t-shirts. He liked to steal one of Tom's shirts to mooch around in since his smaller ones tended to ride up and be completely useless for keeping warm. Tom really didn't seem to mind so he'd been doing it for some time now. Sitting down on the bed cross legged, he settled down to wait for his brother to return; he didn't have to wait long.

He heard the main door to the next room open and then Tom and the girl of the moment walked into shot. Tom was like a seasoned actor when it came to hitting his mark so that Bill could see everything and this was no different. Where as Bill's room already looked like a bomb had hit it thanks to him searching through his luggage for everything he needed to set up the link, Tom's room was almost pristine.

"So are you the tidy twin?" the girl asked as she looked around.

"Depends if you ask Bill or my mum," Tom replied with a quick laugh and an easy smile.

It was that slightly cheeky smile that got the girls every time and Bill could see this one melt a little more. There was the promise of so many things in that smile. When Tom stepped up to her and pulled her in for a kiss, his nameless conquest went and Bill felt the first stirrings of heat in his nether regions. Tom even turned her slightly so that Bill could see everything from his angle. It was only a few moments before tongues became involved.

It was Tom who had explained the rudiments of French kissing to him when they were younger, after an older girl had shown Tom. Bill knew all the logistics and felt that he himself was a pretty good kisser; at least his girlfriends had never complained, so he had absolutely no trouble putting himself into the little scene going on in the next room.

Uncurling his legs, he sat on the edge of the bed, eyes fixed on the screen and slowly began to rub himself through his boxers. He was a teenager; he'd been partially hard since Tom had suggested their current actions and it didn't take very much to bring him to full attention. Starting slow was the fun bit and he enjoyed watching Tom kiss as he just teased himself through the jersey of the semi-fitted underwear. He imagined it was his tongue in the girl's mouth and that her body was pressed up against him and he moaned just a little as he watched Tom actually doing it.

He knew the moment the girl pressed hard enough to feel the erection Tom was sporting under the baggy clothes, because her body language changed. She looked suddenly a little nervous as if she'd realised this was happening for real.

"You okay," Tom asked as she pulled back from him a little.

Tom might have been a player and an exhibitionist, but one of the things Bill loved about Tom the most was that Tom did care for the girls he picked up. The girls always left satisfied and Tom never pretended it was anymore than it was to get them into bed. If his chosen subject tonight was not really into it and had suddenly woken up to this fact then Tom wouldn't try to pressurise her. The girl bit her lip and looked a little awkward.

"We could just talk," Tom said with a little grin and the girl smiled almost immediately.

That song was possibly the best ace up his sleeve that Tom had; a quick reference to it never failed to make a girl giggle and blush, which is exactly what Tom's date did and shook herself out her momentary doubt.

"That might be considered a wasted opportunity," she said and stepped back to Tom again.

Bill found himself smiling as well; Tom in action was quite something to see.

After a little more kissing, Tom stepped back a little and reached up to take off the cap that was always in place. Bill saw the girl look even more excited. Something about Tom taking off his cap always seemed to get them going almost as much as Tom taking off the rest of his clothes, which made Bill smile as he played lightly with the head of his cock through his boxers. When Tom took off the black tube hat as well Bill thought the girl might come on the spot.

"Do I get anything taken off in return?" Tom asked with a roguish smile and Bill found himself pushing his boxers down as the girl shimmied out of her top.

He moaned to himself some more as his fingers wrapped around his now free cock and he fisted it hard as he watched Tom and the girl slowly undress in the other room. He liked to push himself along fast to begin with and, as he took in everything that was happening, he moved quickly, forcing the arousal to build and build until he was so very close to the edge. Only when he was panting and both Tom and the girl were in their underwear did he slow and bring himself back.

"You have a lovely body," Tom complimented.

It wasn't really as if the girl's clothes had hidden all that much of what was on offer, but under the gansta clothes, Tom was actually a gentleman. Their mother had trained them very well in that aspect of their personalities and Tom might not believe in true love like Bill did, but his twin did believe in courtesy and giving in an encounter as well as getting.

Because of the baggy clothes it was never easy to see what shape Tom really was and Bill watched the girl's eyes rove up and down Tom before his twin stepped in and pulled her close again. Tom had not picked a tall leggy blonde, but rather the girl was quite short and curvy and the ample bosom was definitely what Bill thought had attracted Tom this time. It did, however, mean that Tom had to lean down quite a long way to re-instigate the kiss now that the girl was no longer wearing high heel shoes. Bill thought it might have been an easier angle if she had been taller, but he wasn't about to complain since the kiss was scorching hot.

He spread his legs further and while he used one hand to play lightly with the head of his cock, he used the other to slowly fondle his balls. It would not do to go off too soon and he could keep himself happy like this for ages. The shots of pleasure were enough to excite him and make his moan and along with what he was watching would keep him content for as long as Tom dragged the evening out.

Bill was always impressed when Tom undid their bra's one handed and if the expression on her face was anything to go by, Tom's date was impressed too. Tom had tried to explain how to do it on several occasions, but, not having anyway to practice, Bill had never actually tried to see if it was as easy as Tom claimed. The way the girls usually reacted, Bill didn't think it was that straightforward.

Tom liked breasts; not something that would have been a shock to most of the world and Bill liked breasts too, which was why he watched avidly as Tom played with his date's. His last girlfriend and he had not actually done the deed, although he sometimes hinted that they had to interviewers to shut them up, but she had been into heavy petting, so he was quite familiar with the feeling of breasts under his hand. To watch he liked girls with big bosoms, but to touch he was never quite sure. Sometimes he wondered what it would be like to feel a smaller, flatter chest under his hands since his girlfriend had been somewhere in the middle.

He was almost in a trance, stroking himself slowly and gazing fixedly at the screen as he watched his twin move the action from standing up to the bed. Tom was very good at sex; that much had been obvious to Bill for a long time and he held himself ready as he watched Tom work. When Tom slipped the girl's underwear off, his arousal level went up a notch and he stroked himself a little harder. Tom had his date arranged on the bed so Bill could see everything they were doing and he had the perfect view of how Tom's hands were making the girl moan and slowly buck her hips. Bill found his hips pushing forward almost unconsciously against his own hand.

Time really didn't have any meaning and he sat, glued to the laptop screen as he took in every move and counter move in the sexual dance going on next door. Tom prided himself on giving his dates a very good time and had once confided to Bill that fingers often did it far better than cock for many girls. Bill took this under advisement, since he had never had an opportunity to compare, and had to admit that Tom did seem to know what he was doing with both.

When Tom finally shucked off his boxers and reached for the box of condoms Bill knew was in the bedside drawer, Tom's date looked very aroused indeed and Bill knew how she felt. He watched his brother slip on the latex sheath with growing arousal of his own. Tom had a very nice cock; not quite the same as his, but close enough and he wasn't about to deny that he liked looking at it. They were boys and the whole band had compared at one point or another and Bill thought Tom had the best cock, which was one thing he was never going to admit to the others. Gustav had the thickest cock, Georg the longest, but Bill had finally come to the conclusion that Tom's was about perfect; all the girls seemed to think so at least.

He began to stroke himself harder again as Tom positioned himself between the girl's bent legs. He moaned along with her as Tom slowly pushed in, fisting himself and trying to imagine what it felt like to be the one doing that. Tom had told him that it was one of the most incredible feelings; the soft, slick warmth, but he couldn't quite imagine it properly. He spread his legs some more and began playing further back, something he had discovered he liked more by accident than anything else and he fingered his hole lightly. He'd seen Tom do it to a girl and tried it, although he'd never got much further than brushing his finger tips over the opening.

When he'd told Tom about his discovery, Tom had admitted he liked to do it too when he masturbated, which had put Bill's mind to rest. He didn't want to be seen as odd by Tom; that would never do.

As Tom slowly thrust in and out of the girl, making her moan and roll her hips, Bill fisted his cock in time, fingering himself as he did so and it felt incredibly good. Sometimes he could keep going as long as Tom and sometimes he let himself come once and then just enjoyed the show for the rest. He thought this evening would probably be the latter.

Tom was as good at positioning so the camera could see everything as any porn star Bill had ever seen on pay-per-view and he watched closely as his twin pushed into that wet heat. He still couldn't imagine quite what it felt like as he tried to put himself in Tom's place; something just wouldn't quite gel in his mind. It must have felt really good from the noises Tom was making and the girl was joining his twin groan for groan.

He wondered what it was like to be her as he pushed a little harder at his own entrance. What was it like to have that perfect cock thrusting into you, opening you up and making you feel every inch? He found himself speeding up his other hand as he thought about that. It was much easier to picture as he brought his hand round, spat on his fingers and the pushed one into himself. He could see in his mind's eye what Tom's cock would look like sliding into him and he could almost feel the burn. It would be incredible.

The orgasm that ripped through him was almost a shock as he realised he had closed his eyes and had been fisting himself hard as he pushed his finger into his arse. It was incredible and powerful and left him panting and shaking as he shot ribbons of warm milky fluid onto his stomach. It was possibly the best orgasm of his life and he collapsed back onto the bed as his logical brain slowly caught up with what he had been doing.

He didn't need to think very hard to know that this was big; that he had possibly just realised something that he had been overlooking for some time. Lifting his head slightly he looked at the screen and let the truth seep into his conscious mind.

The reason he could never quite get the idea of sliding into a girl into his head wasn't because he had a bad imagination. It was because he didn't really want to be pushing into a girl; he wanted Tom pushing into him. He was always watching Tom, trying to put himself in Tom's place and only sort of managing it because he didn't really want to be Tom; he wanted to be with Tom.

This was huge, so huge that he had no idea what to do and as he slowly sat up he knew he had to talk to Tom about this and soon.

Bill did his best to be patient; he cleaned himself up, put his underwear back on and paced up and down the room waiting for Tom to finish with the girl, but he couldn't wait long. Tom was definitely putting on a show and Tom's stamina was rather awing and Bill knew Tom would probably keep going for some time yet. As he watched his brother pull away from the girl to change position, he'd had enough and he was storming through the adjoining door before his brain could catch up.

Even Tom looked shocked when he came to a halt in the middle of the room and the girl dragged the hotel sheet up over herself.

"Sorry," he said, apologetic for embarrassing Tom's date, but completely unable to stop himself; "Tom, I really need to talk to you, now."

He could feel himself virtually vibrating on the spot, but he managed to turn on his heel and walk back into his own room to give Tom some space to let down his date gently. He knew Tom would, because when one of them needed the other, nothing else mattered. It was almost as if by finally thinking the thought he had been missing for so long, he had released a wild animal and he could barely hold himself still.

"Bill, what's going on?" Tom asked as he walked through the doorway.

His twin sounded worried and a little disgruntled, but Bill couldn't have cared less. The moment he set eyes on Tom, now dressed in a t-shirt just like him, he grabbed his brother by the shoulders, pushed Tom hard against the open door and kissed his twin firmly on the lips. As he did so, he plastered his body against Tom and refused to let go. At first Tom struggled and Bill wasn't surprised, his twin had not yet had the revelation he had, but he knew how to be persistent.

It took about ten seconds before Tom dropped his resistance and then Bill pushed his advantage. He kissed his twin like he had never kissed anyone before and he let out everything he had discovered and felt in that second of realisation. Tom always knew what he was feeling, his twin could always sense what was going on in his head and under the onslaught Tom melted.

When he finally drew back, Tom looked sort of dazed, but very much focused on him. He could see the recognition of what he had discovered beginning to dawn in his brother's eyes.

"I never watched her," Bill said quietly, but firmly; "I wanted to be her."

Tom stood there in silence for a long moment.

"I never performed for her," Tom finally said, "I performed for you."

It was so obvious and yet it had taken them so long to figure it out. Bill found himself smiling as he felt prefect clarity bloom in his heart and it was as if he could not stop the joy coming out. To him it felt so completely right that he didn't care about anything else. Tom was his soulmate in all things, it was just that simple.

Slowly Tom began to smile too and he found himself being pulled into a hug. There was love and protection and understanding in the embrace and Bill felt more loved than he ever had before. He was so happy he was on the verge of tears.

"Let's go to bed," Tom whispered to him and, when his twin released him, took his hand and led him towards the bed, he went without the slightest hesitation.

About this he had no doubts and he crawled under the covers with Tom ready to give his brother his whole being. It didn't matter about anything else; this was perfect.

**The End**


End file.
